1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of compensating for vibration and an imaging apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for compensating for vibration caused by hand-shake in an imaging apparatus and an imaging apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users may unavoidably experience hand-shake when taking a picture using an imaging apparatus. The hand-shake causes vibration in the imaging apparatus, thereby resulting in a blurry image and making it difficult to focus when zooming at high magnification. In addition, if an instant view function is available on a display of an imaging apparatus, it may be inconvenient to see an instant view image when an image is zoomed at high magnification.
In order to overcome such vibrations caused by hand-shake, recent imaging apparatuses have been equipped with anti-vibration systems for reducing vibration caused by hand-shake. The anti-vibration systems have the same goal but may utilize different methods for compensating for vibration.
In a related-art method for compensating for vibration, due to a long shutter lag, the user is not able to capture a desired image at a desired time and an error frequently Occurs.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for compensating for vibration, which allows a user to capture a desired image at a desired time by reducing a shutter lag, and minimizes an error in an imaging apparatus.